The present invention relates to improved formulations for confections which are intended to reside in the oral cavity for a period of time while being consumed. In particular, the present invention provides, among other things, medicinal tablets with enhanced flavored delivery as the confection dissolves in the oral cavity.
Confections, especially medicinal tablets which deliver active ingredients in the oral cavity, are well known in the art and may be divided into various classes based upon their composition or intended effect. Examples include lozenges, compressed tablets and other medicinal tablets. The confections may have breath fresheners, breath deodorants, cough suppressants, nasal decongestants and the like.
Over the years, considerable effort has been directed to improving sensory perception in the oral cavity of the volatile oils contained in confections. Volatile oils or essential oils are derived from the leaves, stems or flowers of numerous plants and usually carry the savory or odorous principles of the plant which is obtained by distillation, expression or extraction. Volatile oils are known for their variable odors and distinctive tastes. The odors of volatile oils are modified by exposure to air, and the tastes of the volatile oils are quite distinctive. Some are sweet, while others can be mild, pungent, hot, acrid, caustic or burning in taste. In addition, some volatile oils can be made synthetically.
Enhancing the impact of the volatile oils in the oral cavity increases the benefit of the confection by ameliorating perceived bitterness, pungency, or other undesirable organoleptic sensations.
Menthol is isolated principally from the oil of Mentha arvensis. In its commercial form, menthol is present as crystals obtained from a process involving cooling of the above mentioned oil. Fractional distillation of peppermint oil which usually contains from about 50% to about 65% menthol provides another important source of menthol. In addition, menthol can be provided synthetically.
The use of menthol, for example, for its medicinal effect is known in the art. Menthol's cooling effect to the mouth is useful to relieve local irritations in the throat and mouth.
Eucalyptus is another essential oil often combined with other essential oils such as menthol in confection formulations to impart medicinal effect. In particular, eucalyptus is believed to exhibit an expectorant action. The combination of the essential oils of menthol and eucalyptus, in a formulation capable of dissolving in the oral cavity provide a useful medicinal preparation in treatment of coughs and minor mouth, throat, and upper respiratory irritations.
Confections which include such medicinal formulations, e.g., cough drops, lozenges, etc., however, suffer from several shortcomings. For example, bitterness is often perceived due to the high potency of the essential oils which contain menthol. The bitterness of the menthol released in the oral cavity, therefore, provides an unpleasant organoleptic experience to the user thus reducing the likelihood of continued treatment with the lozenge or tablet. In addition, prior art preparations containing menthol suffer from reduced efficacy due to the erratic release of the menthol contained within the confection. Consequently, the cooling effect of menthol has often been attenuated. These problems, therefore, tend to detract from the acceptance of menthol-containing products as adjuncts in cough and cold therapy.
Other confectionery products, which may contain menthol or other flavorants derived from essential oils, such as spearmint, and/or peppermint, have also been known to produce bitterness while residing in the oral cavity.
While not an essential oil, the fruits of various species of capsicum are often added to food preparations to impart a pungent taste. Capsicum generally refers to various types of pepper of varying degrees of pungency. Capsicum oleoresin is an extract of fruits from various capsicum species and consists of a resinous matter and a liquid phase. The capsicum oleoresin is extremely pungent. For example, a dilution of one part of capsicum oleoresin in five million parts of 9% sugar water at 10.degree. C. produces a distinct burning effect in the throat and posterior region of the oral cavity. The capsicum oleoresin, with its characteristic peppery odor and extremely high bite, provides a useful source of aromas and is useful as an additive in various condiments, sauces and other foods. The traditional use of capsicum, therefore, is to provide a peppery heat sensation or spicy bite to foods or other confectionery items.
In the past, capsicum has generally been limited to those uses which rely on its peppery hot sensation or bite properties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,393 to Yoshida et al., discloses using cyclic acetals of 2-methyl-2-pentenal with capsicum and volatile oils, to provide flavor compounds that demonstrate a primary flavor taste and a purported etherial effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,472 to Boden, et al. discloses the use of prenyl methyl carbonate to enhance the flavor and aroma of chewing gums, toothpaste and medicinal products containing various flavor adjuvants including capsicum and other black pepper oleoresins as well as numerous volatile oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,328 to Sprecker, et al. discloses the use of oxabicyclooctanes to augment or enhance a variety of flavors and fragrances in various consumable materials. Similar to Yoshida, et al., capsicum and various volatile oils are among possible co-ingredients used as a flavor adjuvants enhanced by the oxabicyclooctanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,030 to Hayes, et al. discloses dental creams or mouthwashes having "two-tone flavors" provided by an essential oil component comprising about 0.01-5% by weight and a water-insoluble oleoresin component comprising about 0.001-0.1% by weight. Capsicum varieties are included among the oleoresins and are relied upon to provide a sensation of pungency different from that provided by the essential oil.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved confection having essential oils with reduced perception of bitterness upon the release of the essential oil into the oral cavity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a natural food additive which enhances the flavor and organoleptic sensation o essential oils in the oral cavity.